fanonlordsfandomcom-20200214-history
Pacentus
Description: His skin is a light green brighter than his eyes, while his hair is dark green. He is unable to see red until his specialized visor is brought down. When serious or angry, he can only see red which causes his strength and speed to increase. He aspires to grow his own wings through good deeds like many Speporans, and hopes to be one of the ten to achieve his wings. Currently only nine have achieve their wings due to their willingness to show compassion, take care of good deeds, break Speporan mold. Two of the nine winged Speporans are his parents, Ascentus and Sylority. Description of Armor: Speporan Academy Armor: *Helmet - Generic, gray headgear with a white visor. *Black Shirt - A long-sleeved, black shirt under a Speporan's chestplate, shoulderplates, and arm armor. *Chestplate - A flat, gray chestpiece worn to protect his chest. All Speporan chestplates has either Spetra, Spetro, or Spetre Academy's signature logo on the left side of their chest. Pacentus' has Spetra Academy's signature logo. *Shoulderplates - Flat, gray shoulder pieces worn to protect his shoulders. *Arm Armor - Flat, gray arm armor covering his arms. *Gloves - Gray gloves worn to protect his hands from blistering and give him a better grip on objects. *Black Pants - A pair of black pants under a Speporan's leggings and portion of their boots. *Armored leggings - Flat, gray armored leggings worn to protect his legs. *Boots - Gray boots worn to protect his feet and give him better traction when running. Armor from Parents: *Helmet - Thin, futuristic, metal helmet with a red visor to enhance his reacting speed and strength *Chestplate - Thin, futuristic, metal chestplate, with a copper wire running into armor covering his arms. Two cube batteries are inside his backside (where excess electricity goes). *Shoulderplates - Thin, futuristic, metal shoulderplates *Arm Armor - Thin, futuristic, metal arm armor, with a copper wire running through his arm armor and into his armored gloves. *Armored gloves - Thin, futuristic, metal gloves, with a bulb attached to each palm. A copper wire ends at each bulb. *Armored leggings - Thin, futuristic, metal leggings, with a thin, copper wire running through each legging and to his chestplate. *Armored Boots - Thin, futuristic, metal boots, with a plate of copper on each sole and a copper wire running into his armored leggings. Description of Weapon: *Hand blasters (bulb apart of gloves) - Gloves with a bulb surrounded by copper attached to each palm. When using his hand blasters, he releases electrical beams created through generated electricity from running. *Gold-Rimmed Shield - A shield made by his parents with a copper rim and a large, rounded crystal from Crystona attached to its center. His shield's rim is able to spin as he runs it across the ground. In addition, his shield has small indents in its copper rim, which allow it to act like a saw. Furthermore, the crystal in his shield, is used to release enhanced electrical blasts from his hand blasters. His shield also keeps an original property of a Speporan Shield with the center being to release a burst of winds when pushed in. However, he is reluctant towards using his shield and normally leaves it attached to his back. Backstory: Outcasted because of his weakness in strength. He found himself treated unfairly by his allies and had to create his own style for fighting. He once tried picking up a Speporan's large hammer, but couldn't lift it a centimeter off the ground. He would later discovered his increased speed when he was attacked by bullies and dodged every strike they threw. He’s on route to becoming one of the fastest Speporan's to live. Personality: Defying Speporan mold by not using their regular weapons in battle, he likes making changes and enjoys taking risk. However, he’s also easily persuaded. His race tends to be very sympathetic towards other races, while they may not care about their own species as much; Pacentus is one of the few to care about his own species. When an ally of his is depressed or angered, he'll feel the same emotion(s). However, he must keep his emotions in check to hopefully achieve his wings. Quotes: *"Speed is the absolute value of velocity and trust me, when I accelerate, you will be the one hurting." Abilities: *Supernatural Speed **Provides Charge for Electrical Attacks **Enhanced Reflexes **Flash Step **G-Force Adaption *Enhanced Strength (when angered) *Enhanced Speed (when angered) *Increased Electric Resilience Common Attacks: *Running Shield Ram - Blocking ranged attacks, he holds his shield in front of him and rams into his opponent. *Falling Shield Smash - Falling from midair, he smashes his shield over an opponent's head. *Tornado Shield Smash - Twisting as he falls from midair, he smashes his shield into an opponent with extra strength from winds. *Shield Throw - He throws his shield into an opponent. Unique Attacks: *Gusty Blast - Creating winds that follow him as he runs, he avoids running into his opponent and drives forceful winds into the opponent. This may prevent the opponent from attacking for a moment and knock them back. **Leap - To avoid running into his opponent, he leaps over opponents. **Backflip Leap - To avoid running into his opponent, he backflips over his opponent. **Backflip Kick - To avoid running into his opponent, he kicks the opponent as he backflips away from him or her. **Slide - To avoid running into his opponent, he slides under his opponent. Sometimes causing them to fall to the ground. *Running Dropkick - Running towards his opponent, he jumps in to the air and kicks his opponent with the soles of his boots. *Running Side Kick - Running towards his opponent, Pacentus jumps into the air as he kicks his opponent's rib cage with his feet. *Running Knee Strike - Pacentus jumps into the air, driving his knee into his opponent's head. **Lightning Knee - Pacentus' knee strike electrifies his opponent. *Headstand Kick - Pacentus front-flips onto his head and kicks his opponent's head. *Hand Blasts - Using his hand blasters, Pacentus releases blasts at his opponents. *Intensified Hand Blasts - Placing a hand behind his shield's crystal center, Pacentus releases intensified blasts at his opponent. *Electro-Ball Kick - Pacentus' palms face each other as he holds them into the air, creating a ball of electricity above his head. After his electrical ball is big enough, he back flips kicks the ball towards his opponent. Strongest Unique Attack: *Electric Cycle - Holding the bottom of his shield to the ground, he runs with his shield's rim generating electricity and strikes his opponent with the rim. This leaves the opponent to face the shield cut through his armor as he also gets electrocuted. Events: PPH: Holomakus Memorial Race - Episode 1: Pacentus participates in Spectra Academy's 24th annual memorial race for lost and presumably dead elite guardian, Holomakus. He faces numerous obstacles and listen to Brutantus try hurting him verbally and physically. Pacentus' highlight came when he rammed his giant, brown, circular bolder with unusually fast speed. He would awe the crowd, leading an ovation from the audience and other participants. However, that wouldn't be enough for him to push his boulder into the water. After being unable to lift his hammer and his shield shattering, Pacentus would then a staff to vault jump towards the top of his boulder. There he would run his boulder into the water, only to be copied by Relity. Pacentus would successfully dive into water, while Relity wouldn't be so lucky. Unfortunately for Pacentus, he has to make a decision to save Relity from drowning or being squashed or attempt to win the Holomakus memorial race. Category:Pacentus Category:EoC Character Category:EoC Hero Category:PPH Character Category:Male Character